Change Sex Orientation
by Hannie Agustina
Summary: Bagi Lee Donghae, selalu ada banyak malam dengan gairah dan hasrat baru yang ia pelajari. disetiap sentuhan, belaian, bukti gairah dan ranjang, melalui 4 namja, 4 rasa dan 4 ranjang. Petualangan bercinta selalu membuatnya ingin tahu. Mendamba. GS for Donghae and other. Don't like, don't read! jangan melihat dari pair, tapi dari jalan ceritanya!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Change Sex Orientation

Author : Hannie Agustina

Cast : Super Junior and SHINee members

Pair : CRACK PAIR FOR SUPER JUNIOR except KangTeuk and EunHae ((KiHaeWonKyuHan)), PURE PAIR FOR SHINee

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Summary : Kisah dari Lee Donghae, usahanya dalam "meluruskan" empat orang namja yang merupakan dua pasang gay, serta kehidupannya.

Warning : GENDER SWITCH! SEX SLAVE! DON'T LIKE PAIR DON'T READ IF YOU STILL READ YOU CAN FEEL BAD! AND IF YOU BASH,,, JUST SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH!

.

.

Don't be Silent Readers!

- Change Sex Orientation -

Chapter 1

.

.

Author POV

Sapphire Blue Club

.

Seorang yeoja manis nan imut menggunakan mini dress merahnya, berjalan menuduk ke arah sebauh ruangan khusus. Langkahnya begitu tegang, sama dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar. Dalam hatinya dia merutuki kebodohan akan persetujuannya dengan perjanjian itu.

Sesampainya di depan pintu yang bertuliskan VVIP, ia segera membukanya. Ruangan yang cukup besar dengan warna merah dan lampu yang redup, terkesan sexy dan hot. Terdapat satu set sofa, tv plasma, kulkas dan rak berisikan beberapa wine mahal.

Pandangannya terkejut ketika melihat dua pasangan yang sedang bercumbu dengan mesra di sofa yang terdapat dalam ruang itu. Saling menindih, menghisap, sampai menggesekan daerah pribadi milik mereka.

"Emmmhh... Buuhhmmm nnngghhh" desah salah satu namja, saat kulit lehernya sedang dikulum oleh seorang namja di atasnya.

"Wonnn nnngghhh nnniieeehhh" desah namja lainnya. Pasangan satunya sedang berfrench-kiss ria dengan lidah yang saling membelit ganas.

Ya, kalian tak salah dengar. Mereka adalah pasangan gay yang terkenal di club malam ini. KiHyun―Kibum dan Kyuhyun―pasangan yang sangat mesum. Mereka bisa melakukan 'itu' dimana pun dan kapan pun. SiHan―Siwon dan Hankyung―pasangan dewasa yang tak kalah mesum dari KiHyun.

Club ini adalah milik orang tua Hankyung atau bisa juga dipanggil Hangeng. Jadi, mereka berempat bisa melakukan apapun di sini. Club ini memang bukan club khusus kaum gay, karena club ini memang diperuntukan bagi siapa saja yang ingin 'merilekskan' diri atau hanya sekedar 'bermain'.

.

.

"Ehem... " deham Donghae tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Sayangnya dehamannya tak diindahkan oleh kedua pasangan yang tengah bercumbu dengan panas. Buktinya kedua pasangan itu makin mengintenskan cumbuannya.

.

'Umma... maafkan anakmu ini nde,' batin Donghae miris. Tangannya mengepal kuat di samping tubuhnya.

.

"Ugh... permisi... ada orang?" tanya Donghae dengan pertanyaan konyolnya.

.

Sontak keempat namja itu menghentikan aktivitasnya, karena mendengar pertanyaan bodoh. Pandangan membunuh keempat namja itu tertuju pada gadis mungil nan polos itu. Merasa aktivitasnya terganggu.

'Umma... hueee aku takut...' batin Donghae, wajahnya meringis takut.

Bagaimana tak takut. Ketika dirimu dipandang dengan tatapan membunuh oleh keempat namja tampan yang nafsunya tertunda. Belum lagi pakaian yang tak mendukung sama sekali.

.

"Kau buta, eoh?" tanya Kibum sinis. Donghae hanya menggeleng polos.

.

"Lalu?" lanjut Hankyung.

.

"Anu... anu... itu..." gagap Donghae. Mengeratkan genggamannya pada ujung mini dressnya.

"Kalau kau mencoba menggoda kami... kami tidak mau" sahut Siwon seakan baru mendapat jawaban. "Tunggu! Apa orang tuamu chagi, yang menyuruhnya?" tambah Siwon sambil mengelus pipi Hankyung, lembut.

"Eummm molla" jawab Hankyung santai sambil memejamkan mata. Meresapi kehangatan yang diberikan oleh namjachingunya.

"Apa boleh aku masuk... di luar dingin" ucap Donghae sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang terbuka akibat mini dress tak berlengannya. Terkadang tangannya menarik-narik dressnya agar setidaknya menutupi seperempat pahanya. Sebenarnya itu tak berguna sama sekali, karena kalau donghae menarik dressnya kebawah otomatis akan memperlihatkan dada atasnya yang tak bisa dibilang kecil. Sedangkan kalau dia menarik sampai atas, maka pahanya benar-benar tak akan tertutupi. Namja normal yang melihatnya mungkin akan langsung menerkamnya karena wajah polos dan tubuh sexy yang Donghae miliki. Sayangnya mereka gay dan sudah pasti tak bernafsu sama sekali dengan gadis dihadapan mereka.

.

Kyuhyun yang gerah melihat kelakuan Donghae segera berdiri menghampirinya. Kemudian menariknya dengan kasar untuk duduk di single sofa yang ada di sana.

.

"Kau! Pulanglah! Aku muak melihat wanita jalang seperti kau ada di sini! Merusak suasana kami saja!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Donghae. Kibum yang melihatnya tersenyum senang melihat kelakuan sang namjachingu.

.

Donghae yang tidak pernah dibentak sama sekali oleh siapa pun, bergetar ketakutan. Rasa gugup yang tadi menyerangnya malah makin bertambah. Jangan salahkan orang tua dan teman-temannya yang tidak mendidiknya dengan keras. Salahkan tingkah polos, wajah polos dan puppy eyesnya yang selalu keluar tanpa ia sadari. Pantas bukan, kalau dia tak bisa mengatasi ini semua.

.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa ummaku masih saja mengirimkan pelacur pada kita" ujar Hankyung sinis.

.

"Asal kau tahu nona... Beribu yeoja mendatangi kami, tapi kami tak terpengaruh sedikit pun. Kalian semua sama saja." Jelas Kibum.

.

"Dan satu hal yang musti kau ingat nona... kami saling mencintai" sambung Siwon. Digenggamnya tangan namjachingunya dengan erat.

.

.

Ya, mereka memang saling mencintai. Bukan hanya sekedar pelimpahan sex saja. Mereka melalui ini bersama-sama, cemoohan dan hujatan sering mereka terima. Tapi itu semua tak mampu memisahkan mereka.

.

"Keluar pelacur!" bentak Kibum sambil menarik Donghae menuju pintu.

.

Donghae hampir menangis karena sedari tadi dirinya disebut pelacur. Harga dirinya sudah tak ada di depan keempat namja itu. "Ugh... lihat saja nanti aku akan membuat kalian bertekuk lutut padaku" seru Donghae kukuh.

.

Entah dapat keberanian dari mana Donghae mendapat keberanian itu. Ini tantangan baru bagi dirinya. Lagipula Donghae memang memiliki sikap keras kepala dan tak mudah menyerah, yang ditinjau dengan keceriaan yang selalu ia bawa.

.

PLAK

.

Tamparan yang cukup keras Donghae dapatkan dari Kibum. Refleks Donghae memegang pipinya yang sudah memerah. Satu isakan lolos dari bibir kissablenya.

"Kau benar-benar tak punya harga diri, eoh?" tanya Hankyung sinis.

.

"Kau benar-benar membutuhkan uang ya. Kalau begitu nih!" sambung Siwon sambil melemparkan sejumlah uang tepat di depan wajah Donghae.

.

Donghae yang mendapatkan perlakukan seperti itu hanya menunduk takut. Air matanya sudah tumpah menjatuhi pipi mulusnya. Hatinya sangat sakit, lebih sakit dari pada tamparan kibum di pipinya.

.

"Chagi~ kau mengotori tanganmu," ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengecupi tangan Kibum yang tadi menampar Donghae.

Perlahan Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kalian orang paling rendahan yang pernah kukenal! Hiks... beraninya hanya dengan yeoja! Cihh... banci! Kalian hiks... hiks... hiks... menjijikan!" bentak Donghae dalam isakannya.

.

PLAK

.

"Jaga ucapanmu wanita jalang!" sekali lagi tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Donghae. Kali ini pelakukanya adalah Kyuhyun, yang tak terima namjachingunya dilawan.

.

"Hiks... kalian kira orang hiks... yang melahirkan kalian hiks... siapa? Hiks... seorang NAMJA, eoh?!" balas Donghae.

.

Deg

.

Keempat namja itu membeku mendengar balasan Donghae. Kata-katanya begitu menusuk gendang telinga mereka. Sebelumnya tak ada yang berani membalas ucapan mereka. Begitu salah satu dari keempat namja tampan itu mengusir seseorang, maka orang itu akan pergi.

.

BLAM

.

Secepat kilat Donghae keluar dari ruangan itu. Tak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini. Namun, tak ada sedikit pun dalam benaknya untuk mundur dari tugas ini. Menurutnya ini tugas mulia. "Hiks... hwaiting hiks... umma... appa... hyukkieee..." tangisnya pecah.

.

.

.

Tan Mansion

BRAK

"Umma! Appa!" teriak seorang pemuda. Membuka kasar pintu depan rumahnya.

"Tu―tuan muda a―ada apa?" tanya seorang butler.

"Mana appa dan umma?" tanya Hankyung―pemuda itu.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Tan sedang pergi ke Cina, tuan. Ada beberapa masalah di sana." jelas butler itu.

"Ck... bisanya hanya memanggil pelacur untuk mengurusiku. Mereka saja tak pernah mengurusiku" gerutu Hankyung seraya menuju ke kamarnya.

.

Belum sempat Hankyung menuju kamarnya, dia sudah disambut dengan 4 koper di bawah tangga. "Butler Kang, kenapa ada koper di sini?" tanya Hankyung bingung.

.

"Umh... anu tuan... Nyonya dan tuan besar akan tinggal di Jepang selama sebulan." jelas sang butler yang takut akan reaksi Tuan Mudanya.

.

"Ckck... sebenarnya aku anaknya atau perusahaan itu anaknya, eoh?" gumam Hankyung miris.

"Tuan... jangan begitu"

"Diamlah! Tak usah ikut campur urusanku!" bentak Hankyung.

Kesepian. Itulah yang dirasakan Hankyung. Umma dan appanya sangat giat dalam bekerja. Alasannya adalah mereka tak ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Dimana mereka bertiga harus hidup dengan kesengsaraan. Tapi entah mengapa Hankyung malah suka hidup sederhana, membuatnya terus di kelilingi oleh orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

.

.

.

Cho Mansion

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan memasuki rumahnya, seperti maling. Takut ketahuan oleh umma dan appanya. Karena lagi-lagi dia pulang tengah malam. "Syukurlah~ mereka sudah tidur," gumam Kyuhyun lega.

Cklek

Seketika lampu menyala, menampakkan dua orang tua yang masih awet muda itu. "Dari mana saja Tuan Muda Cho?" tanya sang appa dengan nada mengejek.

'Mati aku!' batin Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun appamu bertanya, nak?" sahut ummanya sambil mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun.

Sreet

"Jangan sentuh aku nyonya Park!" ucap Kyuhyun dingin sambil menampik elusan kasih sayang dari ummanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Sopan dikit dengan ummamu!" marah sang appa.

"Ummaku sudah meninggal! Cho Sungmin umma sudah meninggal! Dan dia bukan ummaku!" bentak Kyuhyun menunjuk Leeteuk, tak terima.

PLAK

"Kangin!" pekik Leeteuk yang kaget akan perbuatan suaminya. Segera mungkin ia mengelus bagian pipi Kyuhyun yang ditampar, yang ditepis oleh anaknya.

"Kau, bukan ummaku!" desis Kyuhyun penuh penekanan menatap tajam Leeteuk.

.

"Ummamu sudah lama meninggal! Kapan kau akan meniramanya eoh? 20 tahun appa bersabar Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak sang appa.

"Cihh... kau memang tak pernah mencintainya 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Demi Tuhan aku sangat mencintai ummamu! Tapi hidup harus terus berjalan Cho! Sadarlah!" jelas sang appa.

"Harusnya appa sadar! Nyonya Park tak pantas sama sekali jadi ummaku!" balas Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak sang appa. Siap dengan tangan yang sudah akan menampar sang anak, namun pergerakannya terhenti karena istrinya menahan tangan yang siap melayang itu. Air mata Leeteuk sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi.

"Kyu~ masuklah ke kamar~" ucap Leeteuk lirih.

Tanpa menjawab Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kim Mansion

Kibum yang sudah kelelahan, langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tak ada siapa pun yang menanyainya. Berbeda dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Kalau kau bertanya kemana appa dan ummanya? Tentu saja mereka masih di rumah. Appanya selalu merawat ummanya yang memang sakit jiwa karena depresi akibat adiknya meninggal. Jadinya tak ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Kim Saehee! Hiks... Kim Saehee! Jangan tinggalkan umma!" teriak ummanya dari bawah.

Begitulah setiap malam. Ummanya akan berteriak memanggil nama adiknya terus-menerus. Dan appanya dengan setia akan menenangkannya.

"Ryeong-ah, Saehee sudah meninggal, yeobo~!" seru Yesung miris.

"Yesung! Kembalikan Saeheeku! Saeheeku!" teriak Ryeowook histeris.

Dan kejadian setiap malam ini akan berakhir saat pelayan dan appanya meminumkan obat penenang untuk Ryeowook. Seperah-parahnya, mungkin ummanya akan diikat dan disuntik―suntikan penenang.

Bohong kalau Kibum tak sedih. Dia juga amat terpukul akan kematian adik yang sangat ia sayangi. Apalagi ditambah dengan keadaan ummanya yang sakit jiwa.

.

.

.

Choi Mansion

Cklek

Siwon membuka pintunya hati-hati, takut membangunkan orang di rumahnya.

"Siwonnie~ kaukah itu?" tanya suara lembut yang dilansir sebagai suara ummanya.

"Ehm... ne umma~" jawab Siwon sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sesungguhnya tidak gatal.

"Kau baru pulang nak?" tanya ummanya sambil mendekati Siwon. Siwon hanya mengangguk asal. "Apa pekerjaan di kantor begitu sulit?" tanya ummanya.

Deg

Begitulah kehidupan Choi Siwon. Tekesan sempurna, tanpa cacat. Selalu dan selalu dipercaya oleh banyak orang. Membuatnya merasa tertekan dengan image perfect yang selalu disandangnya.

"N―ne umma" jawab Siwon gugup.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Umma ingin menemani appamu dulu ne" balas Choi Taemin―umma Siwon lembut kemudian tersenyum sama lembutnya dengan perkataannya.

Beda Kibum, beda lagi Siwon. Appanya―Choi Minho, mengalami stroke ringan yang menyebabkan kaki kanan dan tangan kanannya tak bisa digerakkan. Otomatis perusahaan diambil alih oleh Siwon atau ummanya.

"Ne umma~" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

To Be Continue or Delete ?

Berharap readers menangkap pesan yang terkandung dalam Fanfic ini. Sekali lagi, JANGAN LIAT DARI PAIR! TAPI DARI JALAN CERITA!

Mind to Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Preview_

"_Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Umma ingin menemani appamu dulu ne" balas Choi Taemin―umma Siwon._

_Beda Kibum, beda lagi Siwon. Appanya―Choi Minho, mengalami struk ringan yang menyebabkan kaki kanan dan tangan kanannya tak bisa digerakkan. Otomatis perusahaan diambil alih oleh Siwon atau ummanya._

"_Ne umma~" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum miris._

.

Title : Change Sex Orientation

Author : Hannie Agustina

Cast : Super Junior, SHINee, TVXQ, and EXO

Pair : CRACK PAIR FOR SUPER JUNIOR except Kangteuk, Yewook, Eunhae ((KiHaeWonKyuHan)), PURE PAIR FOR other group

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family, little bit Humor

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Warning : GEDER SWITCH! SEX SLAVE! DON'T LIKE PAIR, DON'T READ! IF YOU STILL READ, IT MEANS YOU BLIND! SO, JUDGE THIS FF FROM STORY LINE!

.

.

Don't be SILENT READERS!

-Change Sex Orientation-

.

Lee Apartment

"Hiks... hiks... hiks... " isak seorang yeoja―Donghae.

"Hae! Appa memang bodoh Hae! Appa memang tak punya apa-apa! Appa memang mengajarimu dengan lembut! Tapi appa akan tegas mulai sekarang!" bentak sang appa dengan wajah menahan amarah.

"Ta―tapi appa! Umma..."

"Appa masih bisa mencari pekerjaan" sahut appanya memotong omongan anaknya.

"Tapi tak akan cepat appa! Aku tak mau umma kenapa-napa! Hiks... hiks..." protes Donghae.

"Kau boleh membantunya Hae! Boleh! Tapi tidak dengan menjual tubuhmu!" bentak sang appa.

"Hiks... hiks... aku harus appa hiks..."

"Tidak Hae! Lee Donghae dengarkan appa!" perintah sang appa sambil menangkup pipi anaknya. Menyatukan dahi mereka. "Lee Donghae! Sesusah apapun kita! Kita harus tetap tegar, eoh? Jangan pernah putus asa... ne" jelas sang appa. Donghae hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

"Aku menyayangimu appa" lirih Donghae, lalu menghambur ke pelukan sang appa.

"Nado Hae~" balas sang appa.

.

.

.

Perlahan seorang gadis membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam. Mengerjap sebentar untuk membiasakan bias-bias cahaya yang masuk. Sedikit pening dirasakan gadis itu.

"Ennggghhh~ jam berapa ini?" lenguhnya lembut.

Tangannya menggapai-gapai jam weker berbentuk ikan badut yang berada di meja nakasnya. Matanya mencoba meneliti jarum jam. "Oh jam 8~" desahnya lega.

"MWO?! Jam 8! Aigooo!" tiba-tiba saja Donghae berteriak kesetanan.

"Donghae! Hyukkie menjemputmu!" teriak sang appa dari bawah.

"Ne appa! Akhhh! Aku telat!" teriaknya sambil mondar mandir di dalam kamar. "Aigooo... kenapa bisa kesiangan si" dumelnya, engerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Hyukkie dan Onew―appanya Donghae terkekeh mendengar kepanikan dari kamar Donghae. Ini memang biasa terjadi ketika Donghae terlambat bangun. Hyukkie yang sudah bersamanya sejak SMA sampai sekarang mereka kerja, hapal betul dengan sikap sahabatnya ini.

"Hyukkie, appa minta tolong ne. Jaga Donghae" ucap Lee appa serius.

"Ne, appa. Memangnya apa lagi yang dilakukan Hae?" tanya Hyukie a.k.a Eunhyuk.

"Tadi malam... dia... dia ingin menjual tubuhnya" ucap sang appa tak enak.

"Mwo?!" kaget Hyukie.

"Appa mohon padamu Hyukie. Jaga dia ne" pinta Lee appa.

"Pasti appa. Pasti!" ucap Eunhyuk mantap.

Brak

"Hyukie kajja!" seru Donghae yang sudah siap. Terburu-buru Donghae mengecup dua belah pipi appanya, sementara tangannya sudah menarik Eunhyuk.

"Hae! Makan dulu ne" suruh sang appa.

"Ani appa! Kita sudah terlambat!" tolak Donghae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, lucu.

"Makan dulu saja Hae. Aku juga lapar" sahut Eunhyuk.

"Tapi Hyuk..."

"Sarapan dulu, Hae. Yang punya cafenya saja ingin makan" sambung sang appa.

"Ugh... baiklah" kesal Donghae dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

Donghae memang bekerja di cafe milik Hyuk. Setelah mereka lulus kuliah, Hyukie membuat sebuah Cafe dibantu oleh Donghae yang menjadi akuntannya. Donghae jurusan Akutansi dan Hyukie jurusan Bisnis. Appanya Eunhyuk bisa dibilang orang yang lumayan mampu, memiliki beberapa cafe yang sudah tersebar di Korea Selatan.

"Selesai!" riang Donghae.

"Ya sudah! Kajja!" ajak Hyukie sambil menggenggam tangan Donghae.

.

.

.

Tous Les Jours Cafe

"Hae~ coba cake buatan oppa" pinta Heechul selaku chef di sana.

"Eumm~ massita!" seru Donghae riang, "tapi... ini bukan resep hasil curian dari Hongki unnie 'kan?"

"Yak! Enak saja... kami berdua membuat bersama!" seru Heechul.

"Apa hyung membuatnya tengah malam?" goda Eunhyuk yang baru saja datang.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu, eoh!" balas Heechul semakin kesal.

Cling

Bunyi bel pintu terbuka di pagi hari. Pelanggan pertama untuk pagi hari ini. dan dengan begitu acara ngobrol pagi sesama karyawan harus terhenti.

.

.

.

Choi Group

Seorang namja bertubuh atletis sedang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Beginilah pekerjaannya di siang hari. Mengurusi perusahaan raksasa, diusianya yang masih terbilang muda.

Kring

"Yoboseyo"

"..."

"Suruh dia masuk"

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

"Wonnie~" panggil seorang namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan Hankyung.

"Baby~" balas Siwon sambil beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya menuju pujaan hatinya. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, ge" goda Siwon.

"Yak! Jangan panggil aku gege!" balas Hankyung sebal.

"Ne, maaf jagi~. Ayo makan!" ajak Siwon sambil mengenggam tangan namjachingunya.

"Kajja! Oh ya! Kita coba Tous Les Jours Cefe! Cafe itu sedang ngetren dikalangan karyawanku"

.

.

.

Bunyi dentingan garpu, sendok dan berbagai macam alat makanan berdenting cukup keras di cafe itu. Akhir-akhir ini Les Jours Cafe, menjadi cafe pilihan karyawan muda. Dan karena itu cafe ini membuka beberapa cabang di pusat perkantoran.

"Hae~ temani aku mengambil arsip keungan di Gwangjun yuk" pinta Eunhyuk.

"Tapi Hyuk~ ini belum selesai" protes Donghae.

"Kau tak akan menyelesaikannya, kalau kau tak mempunyai arsip cabang lain Hae~. Aku janji habis itu kita menemui ummamu" jelas Eunhyuk, masuk akal.

"Jinja?! baiklah" jawab Donghae berbinar.

Begitu mereka ke luar ruangan, pandangan mereka di suguhkan oleh pelayan yang berlalu lalang dan pelanggan yang semakin bertambah banyak.

"Kau hebat Hyuk. Cafemu sekarang jadi ramai pelanggan" bisik Donghae.

"Itu semua berkat nona Lee yang membantuku" balas Eunhyuk sambil merengkuh pinggang ramping Donghae agar merapat ke arahnya.

Bukan lagi rahasia bagi pelayan dan karyawan Eunhyuk, kalau Eunhyuk menyukai Donghae. Rasa sayang ah... bahkan cintanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae tak berkurang sedikit pun, mulai dari pertama kali bertemu sampai sekarang. Kenapa tak berpacaran saja? Masalahnya adalah Donghae tak ngeh dengan perasaan sahabatnya itu. Entah dia kelewat polos, babo atau memang cuek. Padahal hampir semua karyawan bisa melihat dengan jelas pancaran cinta Eunhyuk untuk Donghae.

"Hahaha... bisa saja" balas Donghae.

"Kajja!" ajak Eunhyuk seraya menautkan jari tangannya pada jari tangan Donghae.

Bruk

Sebuah debuman halus tercipta kala tabrakan pundak antara Donghae dengan seorang namja bertubuh atletis. "Ugh..." keluh Donghae.

"Ah... mi― kau!" ucap namja itu sambil menunjuk tepat di depan muka Donghae.

"Kau!" kaget Donghae.

"Hae~ kau mengenalnya?" tanya Eunhyuk yang khawatir dengan 'sahabat'nya.

"Ani!" jawab Donghae kalang kabut sambil menarik genggaman tangan Eunhyuk.

"Yak! Kau kan yang tadi mal― mmmhhh" omongan Hankyung terpotong oleh dekapan mulut dari Donghae.

"Ani~ Hyuk~" sergah Donghae terburu-buru.

"Kau sudah memiliki namjachingu tapi kemari― mmmhhh" sekarang giliran ucapan Siwon yang terhenti akibat bungkaman tangan Donghae.

"Hae~ sebenarnya siapa mereka?" tanya Eunhyuk makin bingung.

"Mereka... mereka... mereka kenalanku. Ya kenalanku... ya benar itu. Ya kan? Tuan... emmhh" ucap Donghae terbata-bata. Masih dengan mempertahankan bekapan tangannya di kedua mulut namja tinggi itu.

"Yak!" seru Hankyung melepaskan bungkaman Donghae. Siwon yang baru sadar karena seruan namjachingunya segera melepaskan bekapannya juga."Kau wa― emmhh" belum sempat Hankyung berbicara, lagi-lagi Donghae membekapnya.

Sreet

Jengah akan kelakuan Donghae dan kedua namja yang dibungkam Donghae, Eunhyuk menyeret Donghae agar menjauh dari mereka. "Ku tunggu penjelasanmu Hae" ucap Eunhyuk dingin.

"Yak dasar wanita jalang!" teriak Hankyung yang sudah emosi akut.

Refleks Donghae menutup kedua kuping Eunhyuk, membuatnya sedikit limbung ke arah Eunhyuk. Untung saja Eunhyuk sigap menahan pinggang Donghae dengan tangannya hingga jarak mereka benar-benar sedikit. "Hati-hati" bisik Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul.

"Ne! Kajja!" ajak Donghae, kembali menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

.

Sihan Side

"Mwo?! Apa yang mereka lakukan di depan pintu masuk?" tanya Hankyung.

"Tak usah diurusi baby~" jawab Siwon malas.

"Ta―tapi... dia benar-benar sangat menyebalkan Wonnie~" adu Hankyung manja.

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, bingung. Biasanya namjachingunya ini tak bereaksi sama sekali dengan perdebatan-perdebatan kecil, tapi kenapa sekarang dia tersulut. "Baby~ gwenchana?" tanya Siwon khawatir.

"Yak! Wonnie! Emang aku kenapa, eoh?" tanya balik Hankyung.

"Kau― sudahlah... kajja kita pesan" ajak Siwon.

"Kajja~"

.

.

.

Kim Mansion

Seorang Tuan Muda Kim sedang bersiap-siap ke kantor. Namun...

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" suruh Kibum kepada si pengetuk pintu.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang dilansir adalah umma dari Kibum berjalan memasuki kamar. Seulas senyum manis terukir di bibirnya, senyuman tulus yang sudah jarang Kibum lihat. "Bum~ah" panggil sang umma.

"Um―umma" kaget Kibum karena tak biasa ummanya menyapanya apalagi masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Apa ummanya sudah sehat?

"Kenapa lama sekali? Saehee sudah menunggu di bawah... kajja~" ucap ummanya.

Deg

Pupus sudah harapan yang sedikit tumbuh itu. Digantikan dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Kibum memang selalu menyimpan ekspresinya, sekali pun oleh namjachingu atau sahabatnya.

"Saehee sudah meninggal umma. Kapan umma sadar, eoh?" lirih Kibum yang masih sanggup di dengar oleh Ryeowook.

"Ani! Ani! Ani Kim Kibum! Saehee masih hidup! Cepat ke bawah! Adikmu sedang menunggumu di bawah Kim Kibum!" bentak Ryeowook histeris.

"Ani umma! Umma dengarkan Kibum!" perintah Kibum sambil memegang kedua pergelangan tangan ummanya. "Kim Saehee―adikku, anak umma. Dia sudah meninggal. Dia sudah tenang di surga umma. Umma jangan membuatnya sedih. Dia bahagia umma" jelas Kibum lembut.

Perlahan Kibum mulai melunakkan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan ummanya. Membawa sang umma ke dalam pelukannya. "Apa umma boleh menyusulnya? Boleh? Boleh kan? Umma akan bawakan coklat dan permen yang banyak untuk Saehee. Kau juga akan belikan kan? Ya kan, Bummie?" tanya sang umma layaknya seorang anak kecil yang meminta jawaban benar pada appanya.

"Ne umma~ ne~ pasti~" jawab Kibum. Senyum miris terukir di bibirnya. Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipi seputih saljunya. Kelakuan ummanya semakin hari seperti anak kecil.

"Wooky~" panggil Yesung sambil tersenyum. Melihat putra sulungnya yang mampu menenangkan sang umma.

Kibum memang jagonya menenangkan sang umma. Sayang Kibum selalu pergi pagi dan pulang tengah malam karena pekerjaannya. Jadi, ummanya terkadang hanya bermain dengan sang appa dan boneka jerapahnya.

"Sungie~" balas Ryeowook riang. Segera mungkin Ryeowook menghampiri Yesung dan langsung memeluknya. "Sungie, kata Bumie aku boleh menyusul Saehee. Sungie, mau ikut ga? Tapi... kalo Wooky pergi nanti boneka jerapah Wooky sama siapa? Aha! Dia juga akan ikut" cerocos Ryeowook layaknya anak kecil.

"Ne~ Sungie mau ikut. Tapi Wooky makan dulu ne" balas Yesung tersenyum lembut.

"Nde... nanti beli permen dan coklat buat Saehee ne. Bummie juga ne" pinta Ryeowook.

"Ne umma~" balas keduanya kompak. "Appa, umma, aku berangkat dulu ne" ucap Kibum berpamitan. Ryeowook mengangguk imut.

"Bekerjalah dengan benar, Bum~ah" bisik Yesung.

"Huft... ne appa" balas Kibum.

.

.

.

Cho Mansion

Dentingan garpu beradu dengan sendok terdengar di kediaman keluarga Cho. Sepasang suami istri sedang makan sambil membicarakan berbagai macam hal.

Tidak jauh dari sana Kyuhyun menatap nyalang pemandangan di depan meja makan. Meja makan 'keluarganya'.

.

Flashback

"_Umma aaa~" pintah namja cilik berumur 4 tahun. Sang umma langsung menyendokkan makanannya._

"_Umma aaa~" seorang namja dewasa ikut-ikutan meminta suapan dari sang istri._

"_Ich... appa tak boleh" protes sang anak pada appanya._

"_Andwee! Appa juga mau! Minnie aaa~" rajuk sang appa._

"_Shireo! Bwee" ejek sang anak pada sang appa._

_Ummanya yang melihat mereka hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Keceriaan memang tak pernah luntur dari keluarga kecil ini._

Flashback End

.

"Umma~" lirih Kyuhyun saat kenangan-kenagannya singgah dalam pikirannya. "Umma pasti bahagia di sana" lirih Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai bersiap memasang tampang dingin. Berusaha menutupi kesedihannya. Berjalan begitu angkuh di hadapan appa dan umma barunya, tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk menengok ke arah mereka.

"Kyuhyun" panggil sang appa.

"Makan dulu nak" sambung sang umma.

"Aku tak lapar" jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Appa! Umma! Kyuhyun oppa! Selamat pagi!" seru seorang yeoja.

Dia adalah adik angkat Cho Kyuhyun, namanya Tao. Beda dengan Kyuhyun yang menolak Leeteuk sebagai ummanya, Tao justru menerima Kangin dengan senang hati. Wajar saja Tao tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang appa. Appanya meninggal sebelum dia sempat di lahirkan ke dunia.

"Pagi!" jawab sepasang suami istri itu.

"Kyu antarkan adikmu kuliah dulu" perintah sang appa.

"Mobilku terlalu bagus untuk dinaiki oleh dia" jawab Kyuhyun yang langsung melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan raut sedih di wajah sang adik.

"Kyu oppa~" lirih sang adik.

"Jja! Makan Tao" ujar Leeteuk memecah kecanggungan.

.

.

.

Eunhae Side

Setelah mengumpulkan arsip dari cabang Gwangjun, perjalanan mereka dilanjutkan menuju Seoul Hospital. Tadinya mereka berniat makan dulu di sana tapi karena Donghae sudah merengek minta bertemu dengan ummanya, jadi tak ada acara makan.

"Umma~" panggil Donghae dengan suara lirihnya.

Di sana, di tempat tidur, terdapat seorang wanita paruh baya yang cantik sedang tertidur. Tak jauh dari sana, appanya sedang membaca koran. Rutinitas sang appa selama menunggui ummanya.

"Eh, Hae~Hyukkie~ kau sudah pulang?" tanya sang appa.

"Ne, appa" jawab Eunhae kompak.

Donghae menghampiri ranjang ummanya, mencium keningnya sekilas. Kemudian meraih tangan ummanya untuk dicium dan digenggam. "Umma, Hae datang" ucap Donghae sambil mengelus surai ummanya.

"Nhhg~" merasa tergangu, sang umma melenguh pelan. "Hae" panggilnya dengan suara serak, khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Ne umma. Hae di sini. Bagaimana keadaan umma?" jawab dan tanya Donghae.

"Hyukie~" panggil sang umma, tak mengindahkan pertanyaan anaknya. Matanya tertuju pada Eunhyuk yang berada di belakang putrinya.

"Ne umma" balas Eunhyuk. Mendekatkan ke arah umma Donghae. Tersenyum dengan gummy smilenya ke arah ummanya Donghae.

"Sudah pulang, eoh?" tanya sang umma. Eunhae mengangguk. "Hae~ah mian umma hiks... merepotkanmu. Umma tak berguna hiks... hiks..." Lee Kibum a.k.a Key terisak.

Sontak sang appa menghampiri dan menenangkan sang umma. Donghae yang melihatnya malah ikut menangis. Hatinya begitu sedih melihat kondisi ummanya yang biasa ceria harus terbaring lemas di rumah sakit. Hyukie yang sudah paham situasi langsung memeluk Donghae, membantu menenagkannya.

"Kenapa appa punya dua yeoja yang sangat cengeng, eoh?" canda sang appa sambil mengecup pucuk kepala ummanya.

"Hiks... appa~" rengek keduanya kompak.

Kemudian suasana menjadi ceria kembali. Memang dasar anak dan umma sifatnya tak berbeda. Akan cepat menangis dan akan lebih cepat lagi ceria kembali. Itulah yang membuat setiap masalah yang mereka hadapi terselesaikan dengan cepat.

Sedang asik-asiknya bersenda gurau, pintu kamar rawat diketuk seseorang. Tak lama seorang suster masuk dan meminta salah satu dari mereka ikut. Donghae yang mengerti langsung mengikuti suster tersebut.

.

"Silahkan masuk, nona" suruh suster.

"Annyeong" sapa Donghae ramah, setelah masuk ke ruangan uissanim.

"Annyeong. Donghae-ssi" balasnya.

"Ada apa Shin uissanim?" tanya Donghae.

Sejenak sang dokter membenarkan kacamata dan mengambil dokumen. Dokumen―laporan kesehataan ummanya. "Begini Donghae-ssi. Ummamu, kangker payudaranya sudah mulai menyebar ke jantung. Sebaiknya ummamu harus segera operasi, kalau tidak... aku tak berani memprediksinya" jelas Shin uissa serius.

Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya mampu mengigit bibirnya, menahan isakkan yang lolos. "Ne. Lakukan operasi saja, Uissanim" jawab Donghae.

"Kalau begitu selesaikan dulu administrasinya ne"

"Ne"

"Suster! Bisa kemari sebentar" panggil Shin uissa.

"Ne"

"Tolong antarkan nona Donghae-ssi ke loket untuk mengambil surat-surat administrasi" jelas Kang uissa.

"Ne. Mari nona" ajak suster itu.

Donghae pun di bawa ke loket administrasi. Mengurusi beberapa keterangan umma. Begitu ia melihat jumlahnya, dia terdiam sejenak. Biaya operasi memang sangat mahal. Bahkan kalau pun dia bekerja untuk Hyukkie, sampai tua pun belum tentu akan terkumpul.

'Dari mana aku aku bisa mendapatkan 400juta won' batin Donghae miris.

"Bagaimana, nona?" tanya suster menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunannya.

"Bisakah di cicil, sus?" tanya Donghae, berharap.

"Bisa nona"

"Huft... syukurlah. Tapi batas waktunya sampai kapan ya?"

"Untuk pembayaran pertama, dilakukan minggu ini minimal seperempatnya. Untuk cicilannya, batas waktu sekitar satu bulan setelah umma anda pulang" jelas sang suster.

'Ottokhe?' batin Donghae panik.

Drrttt drrtt

"Eh? Ah baiklah sus. Suratnya saya bawa ne" ujar Donghae buru-buru. Segera mungkin dia menjauh untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Yoboseyo"

"**Bagaimana? Apa kemarin berhasil?"** tanya suara seorang wanita paruh baya dari seberang telepon.

"Emhh... itu, belum nyonya. Tapi mereka menunjukkan reaksi. Malam ini dan seterusnya aku akan lebih berusaha, nyonya" jawab Donghae mantap.

"**Baiklah. Ambillah pakaianmu di ruang ganti di sana"** jelas sang penelpon.

"Ne, nyonya"

Click

"Huft~" desah Donghae berat.

.

Lily Room

Drrtt drrtt

"Hae?" pikir Eunhyuk bingung. Untuk apa Donghae menelpon kalau mereka masih satu gedung?

"Yoboseyo"

"**H****yuk****... mian aku ada urusan. Jadi aku pulang duluan. Bilang pada appa dan umma, aku duluan. Gumawo Hyukkie" **

Click

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Eunhyuk, Donghae menutupnya.

"Ada apa, Hyuk?" tanya Key umma.

"Donghae pergi. Sepertinya ada urusan, umma" jawab Hyukkie.

"Oh. Hyuk sini" pinta Key umma.

"Ne"

"Kau menyayangi putriku? Ani... kau mencintai putriku?" tanya Key umma.

Deg

Sontak Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya, kaget. Pasalnya kedua orang tua Donghae tak tahu akan perasaannya.

"Seorang umma tak akan bisa dibohongi. Umma tahu Hyuk. Dari dulu, eoh?" goda sang umma. Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, kemudian mengangguk. "Kalau begitu. Jaga dia untuk umma dan appa. Mungkin umma tak akan bertahan" lirih Key umma.

"Umma!" bentak Eunhyuk dan Onew appa.

"Hahha... takdir tak ada yang tahu Lee Jinki" guarau Key umma.

"Umma tak boleh bilang begitu. Donghae akan sedih bila mendengarnya" sambung Eunhyuk.

"Dan kau yang bisa menenangkannya, Hyuk. Aku benar-benar meminta tolong padamu untuk menjaganya" serius Key umma.

"Huft~ baiklah" desah Eunhyuk.

"Yak! Kau tak mau dengan putriku, eoh!" seru Onew appa pura-pura marah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Entah kenapa aku males bikin chap ini. Hambar banget. Feelnya ga adaan?

Yang nunggu NC sabar ya. 3some, 4some, 5some doain aja authornya kuat buatnya. Tapi mian… jeongmal mianhe… mungkin ga ada nc yaoi. Saya tak kuat membuatnya, ga bisa ngebayanginnya *padahal bisa baca nc yaoi#plak

Gumawo yang sudah mau membaca ff ini apalagi sampai mereviewnya

.

Mind To Review?


	3. Chapter 3

_Preview_

"_Seorang umma tak akan bisa dibohongi. Umma tahu Hyuk. Dari dulu, eoh?" goda sang umma. Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, kemudian mengangguk. "Kalau begitu. Jaga dia untuk umma dan appa. Mungkin umma tak akan bertahan" lirih Key umma._

"_Umma!" bentak Eunhyuk dan Onew appa._

"_Hahha... takdir tak ada yang tahu Lee Jinki" guarau Key umma._

"_Umma tak boleh bilang begitu. Donghae akan sedih bila mendengarnya" sambung Eunhyuk._

"_Dan kau yang bisa menenangkannya, Hyuk. Aku benar-benar meminta tolong padamu untuk menjaganya" serius Key umma._

"_Huft~ baiklah" desah Eunhyuk._

"_Yak! Kau tak mau dengan putriku, eoh!" seru Onew appa pura-pura marah._

.

Title : Change Sex Orientation

Author : Hannie Agustina

Cast : Super Junior, SHINee, TVXQ, and EXO

Pair : CRACK PAIR FOR SUPER JUNIOR except Kangteuk, Yewook, Eunhae ((KiHaeWonKyuHan)), PURE PAIR FOR other group

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family, little bit Humor

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Warning : GEDER SWITCH! SEX SLAVE! DON'T LIKE PAIR, DON'T READ! IF YOU STILL READ, IT MEANS YOU BLIND! SO, JUDGE THIS FF FROM STORY LINE!

.

.

Don't be SILENT READERS!

-Change Sex Orientation-

.

Sapphire Blue Club

Lagi, seorang Lee Donghae sudah mengenakan mini dressnya. Kali ini dia memakai mini dress setengah paha dengan bolongan(?) di bagian punggung hingga pinggulnya, menampilkan punggung putih mulusnya. Rambut sengaja ia gerai agar menutupi punggung polosnya.

Pancaran mata Donghae seakan lebih bersemangat dibanding kemarin. Apa pun akan Donghae lakukan agar mendapatkan uang untuk operasi ummanya. Tak peduli pada bagian berharga pada tubuhnya sekalipun.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!" perintah seseorang dari dalam yang sudah Donghae kenali suaranya.

'Mian umma. Mian appa, aku tak bisa memegang janjiku' batin Donghae miris.

Begitu pintu dibuka, pemandangan berbeda Donghae dapatkan. 4 pria yang kemarin bergumul, sekarang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Kibum dengan novel, Kyuhyun dengan PSP, Hankyung dengan laptop, dan Siwon dengan biblenya(?).

"Annyeong! Aku kembali!" seru Donghae seceria mungkin. Dia langkahkan kakinya tanpa takut ke sofa yang kemarin ia duduki. Tak lupa ia sampirkan rambutnya ke sebelah kanan pundaknya agar menampilkan punggung mulusnya.

"Kau!" Hankyung berseru histeris.

"He? Kau berani sekali kemari lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

"Kau tak takut namjachingumu marah?" tanya Siwon sinis.

"Namjachingu? Siapa?" tanya Donghae tanpa sadar memasang pose aegyonya.

"Tak usah memasang ekspresi menjijikan seperti itu" sahut Kibum yang muak dengan ekspresi Donghae.

"Eh?" tanya Donghae memiringkan kepalanya sambil menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Malah menambah intensitas keimutannya.

"Kubilang jangan begini" kesal Kibum yang menarik paksa telunjuk Donghae.

"Bummie~ sudahlah" rengek Kyuhyun yang sedikit cemburu oleh sikap Kibum pada Donghae.

"Kau! Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Siwon garang.

"Huft... tentu meluruskan kalian. Kaj― huaaa ada nitendo wii di sini! Daebak!" seru Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraannya sendiri. Dia sangat menyukai permainan di wii tepatnya cooking mama. Donghae pernah mencobanya di rumah Eunhyuk, sayangnya Eunhyuk tak membolehkan main karena kalau Donghae sudah main dia tak bisa diganggu gugat dan terkadang akan merusak mainannya.

"Yak! Jangan sentuh wii-ku!" seru Kyuhyun kaget karena mainannya di sentuh. Biasanya tak ada yang berani memegangnya. Bahkan sahabatnya harus meminta izin darinya dulu.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dan mengindahkan teriakkan Kyuhyun, segera ia memainkannya. Dimainkannya Cooking Mama.

"Yak! Neo! Kenapa bermain cooking mama? Kau hanya bisa itu, eoh!" omel Kyuhyun di samping Donghae yang sudah terduduk manis di sofa. Sticknya sudah bergerak-gerak seperti pisau yang memotong.

"Ssstt~" balas Donghae fokus.

"Yak! Dasar wanita jalang! Sekarang tak tahu malu! Bermain seenaknya! Harusnya kau itu menggoda kami!" omel Kyuhyun makin menjadi.

"Mwo?! Kyu?" kaget ketiga namja itu. Kibum melayangkan pandangan membunuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Merasa sang namjachingu sudah terpesona dengan Donghae.

"Menggoda ya? Nanti saja deh setelah bermain" balas Donghae, kemudian melanjutkan mainannya.

"Kau yeoja atau namja, eoh?" tanya Hankyung sebal.

"Eum... apa tak ada makanan" balas Donghae.

"Aish... jinja yeoja ini benar-benar" gerutu Siwon.

"Yeay!" seru Donghae saat dia memecahkan rekok memotong sayuran.

"Mwo?! Baru segitu saja kau bangga! Kau tidak tahu aku ahlinya bermain!" seru Kyuhyun heboh.

"Kalau begitu kutantang kau! Kalau tak bisa... kau... ani... kalian harus menerimaku mulai sekarang" seru Donghae riang.

"Baiklah! Lihat saja nanti!" setuju Kyuhyun tanpa berpikir.

"Mwo?! Kau gila Kyu!" seru Sihan.

"Kyuku pasti akan memenangkan pertandingan. Ya kan?" ujar Kibum sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sayang.

Cup~

Kibum memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Kyuhyun untuk menyemangati namjachingunya. "Semangat, jagi~" bisik Kibum.

"Cih... bermesraan, eoh?" ejek dan sindir Donghae.

"Yak! Bilang saja kau iri" sewot Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tak meminta namjachingumu saja" sindir Hankyung.

"Namjachingu? Aku tak punya" jawab Donghae sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu yang tadi siapa, eoh?" tanya Siwon mengingatkan.

"Siapa? Oh! Aku tahu... pasti Hyukkie. Dia sahabatku. Waeyo?" jawab dan tanya Donghae. "Ah... ah... ah... aku tahu. Jangan-jangan kalian berdua cemburu, eoh?" tambah Donghae sedikit menggoda.

"Cih... mwo? Pelacur ini narsis sekali" jijik Hankyung.

"Enak saja. Kyunnie~ ayo main" goda Donghae.

"Mwo? Kau memanggilku apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Kyunnie~ Kyunnieh~" desah Donghae sambil mengigit bibirnya dan menggerling nakal. Kibum yang melihatnya sedikit geram dengan tingkah Donghae yang menggoda namjachingunya, tapi di lain sisi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tak biasa dari Donghae.

"Kau menjijikan pelacur!" ledek Kyuhyun.

"Ah... baiklah maho kita mulai" ajak Donghae setengah meledek.

"Yak! Neo! Aishh jinjayo" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Dan akhirnya dimulailah pertandingannya. Pertandingan dalam game cooking mama. Cooking mama adalah salah satu game memasak yang sangat terkenal.

Ruangan itu yang biasanya dipenuhi desahan atau racauan digantikan dengan suasana riuh. Sihan dan Kibum mendukung Kyuhyun dengan bersorak menyemangati Kyuhyun, sebenarnya hanya Sihan karena Kibum lebih memilih diam melihat kekasih dan Donghae bermain.

Kyuhyun yang skornya berada di atas Donghae, bangga. Dia sedang mengaduk adonan, sedangkan Donghae masih memasukkan bahan-bahan adonan.

"Heh pelacur! Sejak kapan kau menjual tubuhmu?" tanya Kyuhyun santai. Sontak ketiga orang itu terdiam, ingin mendengar penjelas gadis di depannya ini.

"Eumhh... baru kemarin. Kenapa?" jawab Donghae masih fokus pada mainannya. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya, mulai tak fokus dengan mainanya.

"Kenapa kau mau menjual tubuhmu?" tanya Kibum yang penasaran.

"Ummaku sakit dan membutuhkan biaya operasi" jawab Donghae makin serius. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mulai mengendurkan pegangan di sticknya.

"Kau yakin baru kali ini menjual tubuhmu?" tanya Siwon tak percaya.

"Yak! Aku ini masih perawan tau!" bentak Donghae tanpa sadar.

"MWO?!" pekik keempat namja itu. Sontak Kyuhyun membanting stick wiinya, kesal.

"Yeay!" seru Donghae menang. Kyuhyun yang tersadar langsung lemas. Merutuki kebodohannya. Sedangkan Donghae sudah berlompat ke sana kemari sambil merangkul bahu Kibum, Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Hankyung tanpa sadar.

"Kau curang!" tuding Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Aniyo!" protes Donghae.

"Kenapa kau menceritakan kisahmu!" cecar Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Kan kau yang bertanya" balas Donghae.

"Iya juga sih" gumam Kyuhyun polos. "Ah! Pokoknya tidak!" sambung Kyuhyun.

"Bersikaplah seperti seorang namja Kyunnie~. Tak mengakui kekalahan namanya bukan namja tapi yeoja" ledek Donghae.

"Yak! Kau―" tangan Kyuhyun hampir menampar pipi Donghae tapi segera ditahan oleh Hankyung.

"Tunggu kyu! Aku mau berbicara dulu dengan pelacur ini" sela Hankyung serius.

"Baiklah hyung" balas Kyuhyun, nurut.

"Kau memberikan keperawananmu untuk namja gay seperti kami?" tanya Hankyung tak percaya dengan otak bodoh Donghae. Kenapa tidak dengan yang lebih baik dan lebih kaya saja?

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Donghae polos.

"Harusnya kau menjual tubuhmu ke namja normal" sambung Kibum dingin.

"Iya juga ya. Ah tapi sudah terlanjur. Lagian ini tantangan baru untukku" jawab Donghae polos. Sementara keempat namja itu sweatdrop dengan jawaban Donghae.

"Kau benar-benar membutuhkan uang untuk ummamu?" tanya Siwon memastikan. Donghae mengangguk tak bersemangat.

"Kau tak mencoba menipu kami 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan. Donghae menggeleng lemas.

"Yak! Kau kenapa lemas sekali!" bentak Hankyung.

"Gwenchana" jawab Donghae kalem.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Siwon.

"Oh iya kita belum berkenalan kan?" seru Donghae tiba-tiba. "Annyeonghaseyo joneun Lee Donghae imnida. Bangeupsemnida" sambung Donghae memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukan badan, formal.

"Yak! Mana ada pelacur berbicara formal dan bertingkah sopan!" dumel Kyuhyun.

"Namaku Donghae, bukan pelacur!" marah Donghae.

"Kau sudah tahu nama kami semua?" tanya Siwon. Donghae mengangguk. "Sebutkan" perintah Siwon.

"Kyunnie, Bummie, Wonnie, Hannie" jawab Donghae polos.

"Mwo?!" seru keempat namja. "Kenapa memanggil kami dengan sebutan itu!" bentak Hankyung tak terima.

"Iya! Seenaknya saja kau memanggil kami. Ayo sebutkan lagi nama panjang kami!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Anu... Kyu. Bum. Ah jinja. Aku tak tahu nama panjang kalian" sebal Donghae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Deg

'Apa ini?' batin salah satu dari keempat namja itu.

"Namaku Kim Kibum" seru Kibum.

"Tan Hankyung"

"Choi Siwon"

"Cho Kyuhyun"

"Ohh... mulai sekarang kita berteman ne" kata Donghae menarik kesimpulan atas perkenalan baru itu.

"Neo! Miccoseyo! Kau itu pelacur! Harusnya melayani kami! Bukan malah menjadi teman! Dimana otakmu hah!" bentak Kibum yang sudah tak tahan menahan emosinya. Sikap Donghae yang begitu naïf dan polos, membuat amarahnya memuncak drastic.

Kyuhyun dan Sihan menatap aneh pada Kibum. Tak biasanya dia membentak begitu lama, kalimat yang dia keluarkan juga banyak.

"Bummie~" panggil Kyuhyun memeluk lengan Kibum. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kibum.

"Hmm baby" jawab Kibum sambil merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Kau menakutiku" bisik Kyuhyun manja.

"Mian ne" balas Kibum seadanya.

"Baiklah! Kau! Besok boleh ke sini! Kami akan memberi waktu padamu! Jika dalam tiga hari ke depan kami tidak bisa turn on! Kau benar-benar harus mundur! Dan jangan harap merebut namjachinguku!" ucap Kyuhyun mutlak serius dan tak terbantahkan.

"Ta―tapi Kyu..." protes Siwon.

"Tak ada protes hyung. Aku ingin melihat wajah menderitanya saat tak bisa 'meluruskan' kita" sindir Kyuhyun.

"Dan melihat ummanya sengsara" ucap Kibum dengan seriangaiyannya, yang mampu terdengar semuanya.

Deg

Donghae terdiam mendengar perkataan Kibum. Dari semua perkataan keempat namja di hadapannya ini, baru kali ini dia mendengar perkataan yang tak ingin dia dengar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hankyung. Donghae mengangguk pasrah.

"Kemana semangatmu, eoh?" ejek Kyuhyun. Donghae tetap terdiam, menundukkan wajahnya.

Sreet

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Hankyung kesal sambil mendongakkan dagu Donghae. Membuat Hankyung dapat melihat bulir air mata yang jatuh ke pipi Donghae. Dan Siwon memandang cemburu.

Deg

'Ada apa ini?' batin Hankyung bingung.

"Gwenchana" balas Donghae. Dilangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin menuju pintu.

"Chakkaman!" seru Siwon.

"Wae?" tanya Donghae tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Besok datang jam 10 saja. Kami baru datang jam segitu" jelas Siwon. Donghae mengangguk.

BLAM

Sepeninggal Donghae, semuanya terdiam. Entah apa yang dipikirkan masing-masing dari mereka.

"Cium aku Bummie!" pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada memerintah yang tak biasanya. Kibum terdiam, tak menyahut. "Kim Kibum! Masukki aku sekarang!" perintah Kyuhyun frontal.

Cup~

Dengan tak sabaran Kyuhyun mencium bibir Kibum. Menubrukkan bibirnya pada bibir Kibum. Menghisapnya dengan kuat. Merasa tak ada resopon, Kyuhyun melepasnya.

"Kau! Kau kenapa, eoh? Mulai terpengaruh dengan pelacur murahan itu?" bentak Kyuhyun. Setengah dirinya sangat marah akan sikap Kibum, tapi setengahnya dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya, yang tak biasa.

Bruk

"Akh" pekik Kyuhyun saat punggungnya menghantam tembok. "Ki―mmhh ngghh" desah Kyuhyun, karena bibirnya di serang ganas oleh Kibum. Membawanya dalam ciuman panas dan panjang. Menekankan emosi keduanya yang sebenarnya tak mereka ketahui juga.

.

Sihan Side

"Ge~ jangan berpikir macam-macam dengan wanita jalang itu" ucap Siwon memperingati.

"An―ani!" gugup Hankyung.

"Baiklah. Kemari" panggil Siwon lembut. "Aku ingin menyentuhmu, Hannie~" bisik Siwon seduktif sambil mengulum cuping Hankyung.

"Wonn nngghh seben nntarr" desah Hankyung kegelian.

"Apa?" tanya Siwon malas.

"Aku lelah" jawab Hankyung.

"Baiklah kita bermain di sofa" ajak Siwon memberi ide.

"Ta― baiklah" balas Hankyung akhirnya.

.

.

.

Tous Les Jours Cafe

"Hae~ kemarin kau kemana? Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

Donghae yang sedang sibuk mengetik tak mendengarkan sama sekali pertanyaan dari bos sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Hae~" panggil Eunhyuk lagi. Tapi masih tak ada respon. "Lee Donghae!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Yak! Ya apa-apa?" kaget Donghae.

"Kemarin kau kemana Hae~?" Tanya eunhyuk penasaran.

"Aku… emmhhh mengurus surat-surat ya surat-surat dan emhh dan administrasi rumah sakit"

"Kenapa tak bilang padaku. Coba ceritakan apa saja yang dikatakan uissanim padamu" tuntut Eunhyuk. Ditariknya kursi yang berada di depan meja kerja Hae. Kedua tangannya sudah bertumpu manis di meja Hae.

"Dokter bilang kanker umma sudah menyerang jantungnya. Harus cepat di operasi Hyuk" jelas Donghae tertunduk menahan kesedihannya.

"Kenapa tak langsung bilang padaku. Berapa biayanya? Ayo cepat bayar dan lunasi agar umma cepat sembuh" balas Eunhyuk menggebu. Tangannya sudah menarik tangan Donghae hendak pergi untuk mengurus operasi ummanya.

"Hyuk, tunggu…" cegah Donghae.

"Apa?"

"A aku sudah mengurusnya, Hyukkie. Ya! Dan aku ingin fokus bekerja hari ini" jelas Donghae gugup.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar"

"Hae~ kau itu… " Eunhyuk tampak berpikir sebentar, "sahabatku. Kalau ada apa-apa ceritakan padaku. Jangan menanggungnya sendiri. Mengerti?"

"Ya. Aku mengerti Hyuk. Dan sekarang biarkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, sahabatku" balas Donghae yang entah kenapa membuat Eunhyuk sedikit kesal dengan kata 'sahabatku'.

.

.

.

Malamnya Donghae kembali ke club itu. Pakaiannya tetap sama. Mini dan sexy. Kali ini dia hanya memakai mini dress dark blue biasa.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk!" teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam.

Cklek

"Annyeong, yeorobun!" sapa Donghae seceria mungkin.

Keempat namja itu menatap malas pada Donghae.

"Kyu, sedang apa?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

Kenapa harus bingung? Kyuhyun hanya duduk dipangkuan Kibum menghadap kea rah Kibum sedang mencoba melepaskan dasi yang membuat kekasihnya itu sesak.

"Menurutmu?" kata Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Ayo lakukan! Kau bilang kau memberi kesempatan padaku" cetus Donghae bersemangat.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Siwon bingung.

"Lakukan itu" jawab Donghae.

"Bukan kami yang melakukan. Kau yang melakukan, pelacur! Kau yang harus menggoda kami! Kau yang harus membuat kami turn on!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal dengan sifat naïf atau polos Donghae.

"Eh? Iya juga ya" gumam Donghae. "Ta tapi bagai "

"Jangan bilang kau tak tahu caranya menggoda!" seru Hankyung mengerti kegelisahan Donghae. Donghae mengangguk lemah.

"Kau pelacur sialan!" umpat Kibum geram.

"Bum, sudahlah jagi`" rayu Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan namjachingunya.

Sret

"Ayo kita mulai!" Kibum menarik Donghae. Membawanya ke satu-satunya meja yang ada di sana. Mendudukan Donghae di sana. "Kita lihat, apa kai bisa menggoda kami" tambah Kibum.

"Bummie~ kau mau apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"Kyuhyun jagi~ kemari. Sihan hyung kemari" panggil Kibum.

Keempatnya kemudian berada di depan Donghae yang terduduk di meja. Donghae yang merasa tak aman, mengkerut takut dengan keempat namja di depannya itu.

"Lepaskan semua pakaianmu di depan kami dengan cara sexy" perintah Kibum tanpa ekspresi.

"Kibum!" seru ketiga namja itu.

"Sudalah hyung. Aku malas bermain-main dnegan pelacur ini" ucap Kibum kesal.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kita duduk di sofa" ajak Siwon.

Keempatnya pun duduk di sofa panjang yang tepat berada di depan meja itu. Keempat namja itu menatap tajam Donghae yang hanya berdiam diri sambil melirik mereka satu per satu.

"Lakukan" suruh Hankyung.

'Umma… takut…' batin Donghae.

Akhirnya Donghae terduduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya dengan ia tegakkan, dadanya ia busungkan, wajahnya ia buat senakal mungkin.

Pertama-tama ia membuka mini dress dark bluenya hingga tersisa underware dan branya. Menampilkan kulit putih mulusnya. Sayangnya keempat namja itu masih menatap tanpa ekspresi dan tentunya tanpa napsu sedikit pun. Kedua ia mulai mencari pengait bra di punggungnya.

Cklek

Bra itu terlepas. Menampilkan dua gundukan putih mulus dengan nipple pink kecoklatan. Berbentuk bulat, sintal, besar dan sempurna. Setiap namja normal mungkin akan mencoba dua gundukan itu satu per satu. Sayangnya yang berada dihadapan Donghae bukanlah namja normal.

"Kalau hanya nipple seperti itu aku juga punya. Walau kuakui punyamu lebih err… bagus" komentar Kyuhyun.

"Ya… aku juga punya. Bahkan Wonnie~ sudah puas dengan punyaku. Ya kan, Wonnie~?" komentar dan tanya Hankyung meminta persetujuan.

"Tentu baby~ cup~" jawab Siwon sambil mencium leher Hankyung lembut.

'Dasar homo!' umpat Donghae dalam hati mendengar komentar kedua uke itu.

Kain terakhir adalah kain yang menutup daerah intim Donghae. Donghae ragu melepasnya. Akhirnya dengan amat sangat terpaksa Donghae melepasnya dengan gerakkan perlahan.

"Ssshh" desis Donghae amat pelan karena udara dingin melingkupi tubuhnya yang sudah neked total.

Terlihat intim Donghae yang mulus tanpa bulu sedikit pun. Sengaja kemarin malam, dia mencukurnya agar tampil lebih baik, mungkin.

"Oke. Sekarang lihat kami Donghae. Apa ada dari kami yang turn on?" perintah Kibum, malas.

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian melihat selangkangan mereka satu per satu. Semuanya tak ada satu pun yang turn on. Tak ada yang menggembung satu pun. Donghae menghembuskan napas sebal.

"Oke. Kalian sudah sangat akut" komentar Donghae.

"Apa kau bilang?!" marah Kyuhyun.

Donghae hanya diam. Diotaknya, Donghae mulai mencari cara. Sayangnya tak ada satu pun yang melekat, karena Donghae tak tahu apa-apa tentang sex. Jangankan sex, berciuman saja belum pernah.

"Aha! Sentuh aku! Kalian sudah menyuruhku! Sekarang sentuh aku!" seru Donghae yang baru mendapat ide.

"Apa?!" seru KyuHan tak percaya.

"Lakukan saja. Toh kita tak berpengaruh 'kan?" santai Siwon.

"Bukan begitu hyung. Aku tak tahu caranya menyentuh yeoja" lirih Kyuhyun pelan.

Cup~

Kibum yang mendengar ucapan polos kekasihnya segera mengecup pipi Kibum mesra. "Kau tak tahu, baby?" goda Kibum sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak tahu Bummie~"

"Kita mulai dari benda yang kita punya saja" sahut Hankyung member saran.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Nipplenya. Tentu saja kita punya, bukan?" balas Siwon yang sudah mengerti.

Keempatnya pun sepakat. Kemudian mendekati Donghae, menariknya menuju sofa agar Donghae merasa sedikit nyaman. Kasihan juga kalau harus terus di meja.

Sreet

"Ugh ssshh" desah Donghae tanpa sadar ketika kedua aorelanya diputari oleh jari telunjuk Hankyung dan Kyuhyun. Sementara Sibum mendapat giliran kedua.

'Kenapa sangat halus' batin Kyuhyun.

'Kenapa cepat sekali menegang' batin Hankyung.

Terang saja. Nipple Donghae langsung menegang sempurna dan sedikit memerah. Tanpa diketahui orang lain atau siapa pun Donghae mempunyai tubuh yang amat sensitive.

"Ohh ahh" desah Donghae lagi. Tak sengaja Kyuhyun menyenggol nipple menegang itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ternyata reaksinya lebih cepat dari uke kita, Bum" komentar Siwon sambil berbisik.

"Kau tidak tegang kan hyung?" balas Kibum khawatir.

"Ten tentu saja tidak. Kau lihat saja ke bawah" gugup Siwon. Memang si tidak turn on tapi mampu membuatnya sedikit gugup.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Mungkin chap dpn blm ada NC juga hanya semi NC dan beberapa permainan. Harap sabar menunggu ne

Gumawo buat yg udah review, g bisa sebutin satu-satu, tapi aku membacanya kok

.

Mind To Review?


End file.
